This application is being submitted by the State University of New York at Stony Brook (SUNYSB) detailing our planned approach to positioning ourselves to submit a CTSA grant in the next 1-2 years. This proposal outlines our approach to assessing the biomedical research and education programs at SUNYSB and how they can best be leveraged to successfully compete for the CTSA. In addition, plans are outlined to assess the organization, administration and financial structure of the proposed center as well as outlining our approach to community engagement and evaluation for the CTSA. [unreadable] [unreadable] This plan incorporates the collaboration of all programs in the Health Sciences Center at SUNYSB [unreadable] (Medicine, Dental, Health Technology & Management, Nursing and Social Welfare and Public Health), as well as the College of Engineering and Applied Sciences, and out affiliates, Veterans Affairs Medical Center at Northport, Winthrop University Hospital, Brookhaven National Laboratory and Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]